


Fixing

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [167]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Neoma fixes, nobody notices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing

**Author's Note:**

> xsnarkasaurus asked for my 5 things about the HDM_verse we had. My fifth was 5) Neoma is going to fix within the year. everyone has their opinion as to what form she's going to settle on. Everyone is wrong. and she squee-ed and I wrote a ficlet.

  
When Neoma fixed, no-one noticed at first. Frankie was barely ten, he should have still had a few more years before his daemon stopped shifting and settled into her final form. So when Frankie came downstairs one morning grinning, carrying what looked like an excessively furry large housecat with a familiar expression on her be-whiskered face, the rest of his family noted the new form and just carried on as normal.  
  
Kevin was the first to notice that Neoma hadn't changed in days. He sat and watched Frankie and Neoma chase Cassiel around backstage, the two furry daemons ducking and weaving around crew and under furniture, Frankie giggling as he followed as best he could.  
  
His hand dropped automatically to grip Kelsa's thick pelt. "Kel, is Neoma..?"  
  
Kelsa rumbled deep in her chest, and a young makeup artist with a bluebird on her shoulder suddenly took a wider berth around them. Kelsa sat up and butted her head against Kevin's knee "Neoma knows who they are now," she said cryptically. "She doesn't need to be anyone  
else anymore."  
  
Kevin stared at his baby brother, who looked too young to have settled. "He's  _ten_ , Kel!"  
  
Kelsa grumped and briefly licked her paw to groom her whiskers. "He's ready," was all she'd say, and refused to be drawn on the matter any further.  
  
Instead of trying to broach the subject with Frankie directly, Kevin went to his mother, her ginger tabby tomcat watching from a chair as she fluttered around the kitchen. Kevin leaned against the fridge. "Mom, have you seen Neoma?"  
  
"What about her, honey," his mother asked, carefully measuring out milk into a cup.  
  
He watched her closely, calculating her mood. "She's fixed her form."  
  
Milk splashed across the countertop.  
  
As Kevin wrung out the clothe into the sink, he was aware that his mother was having a silent conversation with her daemon. As he turned, she sunk down into a chair and tugged the tabby tom onto her lap, petting him absently as she sniffed. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, unsure what else to do.  
  
She gave him a watery smile. "You boys grow up so fast," she said weakly. She wiped her eyes with the tissue Kevin passed to her. "Another cat, huh?" she sniffed and tried a more honest smile as she hugged her daemon to her chest. "We're in the majority now."  
  
Kevin winked and pumped his fist in the air once. "Feline power," he said deadpan. That got a proper little laugh out of her. "Would you like me to talk to him?"  
  
She shrugged. "Your father should..."  
  
Kevin thought of his father's vole daemon and couldn't help make a face. "Let me," he said, quickly schooling his features. "I'm his big brother, it might be easier..."  
  
She nodded and stood up, still hugging her daemon. "Thankyou sweetheart." She twisted to drop a kiss on his head before disappearing upstairs.  
  
Kevin glanced down at Kelsa who looked back with innocent, slitted eyes. "Come on," he said, leading the way upstairs.


End file.
